Spying on the Teacher
by Arbies
Summary: No matter how tricky and sneaky those two girls are, we were bound to get caught. Our plan had failed, and here we were, sitting on a black leather couch. It was official: we were screwed.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Caught

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, unfortunately…

This is something I wrote in my spare time. Enjoy, because I know I did.

* * *

Getting Caught

Bella's POV

* * *

Spying on the teacher may seem incredibly complicated, but when you have Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale on your side, everything is a lot easier. Although, no matter how tricky and sneaky those two girls are, we were bound to get caught. It might be the fact that my luck is practically non-existent, that Alice can never seem to keep her mouth shut, or that every time Rose sees a mirror she has to stop and stare at her reflection. Nevertheless, our plan had failed, and here we were, sitting on a black leather couch in a room with a wall covered in cds. A forest green pair of eyes glared at us as we fidgeted nervously on the seats. It was official: we were screwed.

"What were you doing?" A velvety voice commanded. I turned to stare into the emerald depths of the newest student teacher at Forks – Edward Masen. All of the girls were practically swooning at his feet, and unfortunately if I let my guard slip at all around him, I would become one of them. I know that's totally pathetic, but one thing is true: he is the most gorgeous man on the planet.

"We were…um…" I stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse. I was always the worst liar, and everyone knew it; even Mr. Masen. I glanced at Rose and Alice out of the corner of my eyes, silently begging them for help. Alice giggled slightly at my predicament, and I glared at her. Rose rolled her eyes at our childish behavior and spoke up in my defense.

"Actually, Mr. Masen," She started, "We just had a couple questions about the new song we were singing in class." Rose was always better than me at persuading people. She shook out her long blond hair and opened her hazel eyes as far as they could go. This was the trick she used on guys; to lust them into believing what she was saying. It had only failed her once; when she was trying to convince her boyfriend Emmett to do something so disgusting that I never asked what it was.

He stared at her, seeming to believe what she was saying. Then, as quickly as I started to think we were home free, he spoke again. "I don't believe you. Rosalie, can you go wait out in the living room? I need to talk to the other two." I gulped as this. There was no way I was going to be able to lie to his face! Rose huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He turned to Alice next, who sat up happily.

"It's true! See, I didn't know how to pronounce some of the words in the German song we're singing, so I made Rose and Bella come with me to ask you. When nobody answered though, we sort of just let ourselves in." Alice chirped happily. She was the best liar out of all of us. If Mr. Masen didn't believe her, I was dead.

Mr. Masen nodded along with what she was saying. "I'll see if that's what Isabella says. In the meantime, would you wait outside with Rosalie?" My eyes widened, and I turned to Alice, silently begging her to help me. She shrugged and mouthed the words, 'You're on your own, pal,' before walking gracefully out the door.

I was sure that my face was white from nerves. I turned to look at Mr. Masen, who was staring intently at me. "So, Isabella-,"

"Bella." I corrected automatically, my face flushing red. I must look like a clown, with my brown hair in a mess, my face fully white except for the bright red spots on my cheeks, my eyes frantic and worried. Yep, definitely a clown.

"Bella, then. Is that what really happened?" I kept my lips sealed tightly together, and nodded yes. I refused to look up.

"I know you're lying, Bella." I looked up to see Mr. Masen watching me closely. "We can stay here for as long as you like. I'm in no hurry." To prove his point, he went over to a large grey stereo and turned it on. A soft, familiar tune came sweetly out of the speakers, which I recognized instantly as Clair de Lune. I leaned back on the leather couch, taking up almost all of the room. Mr. Masen chose to sit on the arm rest by my head, staring down at me. I sighed. It might be better to just tell him the truth.

"It kind of was my idea," I started. He raised one eyebrow, obviously confused. I was never the kind of person to get in trouble. "It was more of a joke, really. You see, this is how it all started…"

* * *

This is more of a prologue thing. I'll see if people like it before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Joke

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine…

Lol here's part 2! This is the beginning of the story of what happened.

* * *

Just a Joke

Bella's POV

* * *

"_Isabella, this year's paper has got to be the best Forks High School has ever had," Miss Myers reprimanded, glaring at me with her brown eyes. "Since this is my last year here, I want to have a good ending to my career as an English and newspaper club editor. You are an excellent writer, but you choose to sit behind a desk and edit other people's work instead. Therefore, I am going to have to force you to become a journalist. Your first task is to do an article on one of the teachers here at Forks. It could be anyone…" I droned the rest out as I stared up at her in shock. Why would she do this to me? The only reason I edit articles is because to be a journalist, you have to be able to lie. Which I cannot do at all. Now I was being forced to? This is going to suck._

"_Now off you go! And remember to find information about them nobody would have guessed!" She finished, rudely shoving me out the door. I sighed and sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the office. Alice and Rose, who had been not-so-subtly listening to every word she said through the door, scurried over to where I was sitting. Alice gave me a bone-crushing hug while streaming out apologies, while Rose was snickering at my predicament. I glared at her, which only made her laughing louder._

"_Did you guys catch what she said after the 'you have to write an article on one of the teachers here at Forks' part? Because I was in so much shock I didn't here it." I asked after Alice finally let me go. The two of them smirked at each other, coughed loudly, and repeated what Miss Myers had said in an almost identical copy of her high-pitched voice._

"It could be anyone from Mr. Varner, that old math teacher, or myself, Miss Myers." _They both chuckled at the same time before continuing._ "But be sure to get information that nobody would have guessed about that person, like if they have an odd hobby or a weird birthmark. Now off you go! And remember to find information about them nobody would have guessed!" _With that, they burst out laughing. I sat there and glared at them for a full five minutes before deciding that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Standing up, I stormed out of the office with a murderous intent. Aren't friends supposed to help you when you're sad, not laugh at you? I was so caught up in my rage that I didn't even notice the other person in the hall until I bumped into them. _

"_Ow!" I yelped as I hit the ground. That'll bruise. Why couldn't I be more observant?_

"_Are you okay, Isabella?" The person I ran into asked. I looked up to see it was Mr. Masen, the school's new student teacher. I rarely ever heard him speak, so it was a shock to me. Mr. Masen was very young for to be this far in his career, so naturally all of the girls hit on him. Whenever they tried though, he would blow them off without even talking to them. _

"_Y-yeah. Are you? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I stuttered, standing up. He chuckled quietly before glancing down at me._

"_I'm fine. Have a nice day, Isabella," he replied before walking down the hallway and into the choir room. _

--

"Oh yes, I remember that." Mr. Masen commented, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of me. I'm sure it was to see my face so he could tell if I was lying. I tried to look anywhere but his face. I focused on Clair de Lune's melody, which was slowly fading. Replacing it was Moonlight Sonata.

"You have great taste in music," I stalled, trying to change the subject. "No wonder you're going to be a choir teacher."

Mr. Masen stared down at me. "Are you going to continue?" He asked. I sighed. This was the part of the story that I so desperately wanted to leave out, but it was important to the next part.

"Fine. This is what happened next…"

--

"_Oh my GOD!!" Alice screamed, running up to me. "Mr. Masen just SPOKE to you!!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. "I mean, don't take that as an insult or anything, but he never talks to anyone. Ever! I think it's because all the girls here are like, 'Oh Mr. Masen you're so hot.' And he totally is, you know? But then he just walks away from every girl who flirts with him. I think that's the first time he ever spoke." She suddenly stopped bouncing as she realized something. "He must like you!!"_

_I laughed. "Oh yes, of course. Because it makes perfect sense that Mr. Masen, the student teacher with godly looks, would like me, plain old Bella. No. I'm sure it was just because I ran into him. That's the only reason why he would talk to me. To make sure he wouldn't get sued for harming a student."_

"_Maybe, maybe not. But all that matters is that he spoke to you." Rose pointed out. _

"_Yeah, maybe he does like me," I commented sarcastically as we walked out to Alice's yellow Porsche. "I should use this new-found power I have over him and write my article about him, seeing as how I could easily charm him into letting me into his house." I joked._

_  
_--

"I instantly knew that that would be my downfall."

* * *

Lol, okay, it's done. Finally...

Now please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Here's the Plan

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, or maybe even The Host. But I don't...

Now, here is part three. Poor, poor Bella. Haha I am so cruel to her.

* * *

Here's The Plan

Bella's Point of View

* * *

"'The student teacher with the godly looks'?" That was the worst part of the story by far. Why did he have to call me out on it? Mr. Masen continued to stare at me with one eyebrow raised. I felt my face flushing red.

"It's called sarcasm. There isn't a lot of it here in Forks, but in Phoenix, it's everywhere." I commented, trying to avoid answering. "So, anyway, on with the story." I started quickly so that he wouldn't have a chance to ask about what Alice said.

--

_As soon as I said that, Alice and Rose started laughing. It wasn't one of those 'ha-ha you just made a funny joke' laughs, or 'my sibling that I hate just fell down the stairs' laughs either. It was a deep, dark chuckle, like when the bad guy in a movie captures the hero and there seems to be no hope for the world. I instantly knew what they were thinking. "Oh no! That was a _joke,_ I was only kidding. Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, I swear to God if you take me seriously I will-," They ignored me and got into the car, keeping the back door open for me._

"_It's open, Bella." Alice chimed, starting the car. I sighed and got into the car, buckling the seat belt. Alice drove way over the speed limit all the way to my house. I expected her to just drop me off like usual, but instead she pulled into the driveway and came in with me. Charlie had left for a fishing trip that would last until Monday, so he wasn't here to get mad at me. I grabbed an apple off of the counter and played with it nervously as Alice and Rose whispered together. I didn't need to hear them to know that they were planning something that would get me suspended, grounded, or possibly both. _

--

"And you let them?" He asked, astonished.

I shrugged. "What's the point in arguing? They were going to make me do it either way. Either I give up right away and they go easy on me, or I don't, and they make me do something even worse until I regret it. That's life with Alice and Rose. I'm used to it by now." Mr. Masen grinned at me, obviously trying not to laugh. I felt my face flush and my heart beat faster in response, and had to look away. "Now will you stop interrupting? I don't want to be here all night." Without pausing, I continued.

--

"_Okay, Bella, we're done planning." Alice smiled at me, her eyes filled with an evil glint that I have seen far too many times. "Do you want to know what we're going to do?" I shook my head no, crossing my arms in front of me and tapping my foot. "Come on, Bella." She glared at me as I raised an eyebrow. "We won't make you wear the lingerie if you agree with it…" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Lingerie? They were going to make me wear LINGERIE?!_

"_Good Bella." Rose commented. "Now here's the plan: tomorrow at school you are going to go into the teacher lounge (making sure that Mr. Masen isn't in there), tell the teachers you need the address book for your article, and get his address. That night, Alice and I are going to pretend that we are going to your house to sleep over. Around midnight, we'll sneak out of the house and over to where Mr. Masen lives. You will ring the doorbell, distract him, and Alice will slip in a window while you talk to him. She will let us in, and we'll explore his house for details." She was smirking by the end of it, and I'm sure I looked appalled._

"_How do you possibly expect me to distract him?" I asked. "I couldn't even distract my dad when you guys wanted to into the police station and erase your records."_

--

"They have police records?" He asked, interrupting once again.

I glared at him. "Yes. Before I moved here from Phoenix, they spray-painted Mr. Varner's car. Even though he was getting a new one the next day, they still got in a lot of trouble. And what part of 'no interrupting' don't you get?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please, do continue."

"Gladly," I sniffed, causing him to laugh.

--

"_Relax, Bella. Trust us: when we're through with you, he won't even be able to think straight." Alice smirked, and I knew what was coming. For the rest of the night, they played Bella Barbie on me. I got pinched and plucked within an inch of my life, tried on at least twenty outfits, got my hair straightened to get rid of its curls and then curled it (I saw absolutely no point to that, by the way), and got sprayed with so much perfume that I realized Alice and Rose were the cause of global warming. So those scientists say it's natural…they obviously have never met my two best friends. If they used that much on me, knowing I don't like wearing or even touching that stuff, then imagine how much they must use on themselves...daily!_

"_It's perfect!!" Alice cheered three hours later. "Now, Bella, we laid the outfit you're going to wear tomorrow in the bathroom. We're coming over at 6 tomorrow to do your makeup. Get your butt in the shower by 5:30 or else you're not getting a shower, and we'll have to use more perfume than we did today."_

"_Wait…if you're coming over tomorrow, then what was the point of me sitting here for the past three hours?"_

_Rose smirked. "Kicks." I gaped at her and she laughed. "Kidding, kidding. We had to decide what we were going to do with you." _

"_Well, bye bye Bella! We'll see you at 6 am sharp!" Alice waved before walking out the door, with Rose following her. I sighed and went up into the bathroom, only to scream in shock._

"_WHAT THE HELL, ALICE!!"_

* * *

There ya go! Sorry I was late updating again…but school's out! That's a plus!

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4: With Alice and Rose

Disclaimer: Twilight is most definitely not mine…

Hi! My internet is down right now, so I'm going to see how far I can get on this.

* * *

With Alice and Rose

Alice's Point of View

* * *

"Did she crack yet, Rose?" I asked impatiently, bouncing up and down. Rose had been sitting by the door, trying to listen to Mr. Masen and Bella's conversation. I couldn't believe that guy had kicked us out of the room. He must know a lot about Bella to know that she cracks under pressure, and also that she can't lie to save her life. _Poor, poor Bella... _I thought sadly. _Locked in a room with the hot student teacher, and being forced to tell why you had snuck into his house. _"Rose?"

"I can't hear a damn thing," she growled. "Stupid teacher and his thick, high-quality doors…why can't he just have doors like the school? You know, where they're paper thin?"

"What? You really can't hear anything?" I questioned, surprised. "Let me try." I walked up to the door and placed my ear against it. Nothing. I couldn't hear a thing.

"Whoa," I gasped, "that's cool."

"What do you mean that's cool?!" Rose yelled. "We have no clue what's going on!!"

"Think about it, Rose. If we can't hear them, chances are, they can't hear us. Think about all of the opportunities that we have. We can totally search his house now, and chances are he'll be so engrossed in Bella's story, he won't have a clue." As the realization hit, a wide grin broke out on her face, probably similar to the one on mine. She nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"I like the way you think, Brandon." She commented.

"I do too, Hale. Oh, that reminds me, give me your phone. I wanna call Jazzy."

--

We split up at the hallway. I went into Mr. Masen's study, or what I would call a library. Books lined every single wall, from floor to ceiling. One thing was for sure: Bella would absolutely love it. There was a dark wood desk in the center of the room, with a black leather chair spinning chair behind it. He had a black leather chair in the corner, with a table next to it. On the table there was a lamp and a few books. _Geez…think he has enough leather?_ I thought. "He needs an interior decorator, and fast," I said aloud to myself. I whipped out a camera, and took a picture of the two chairs. "Now, to loot through his desk…" I commented aloud, opening one of the drawers. Inside were some papers. I took them out and saw that they were the tests we took on Monday. I skimmed through it…Bella, Rose and I all passed with flying colors…Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley failed horribly. Haha…blackmail!

I always hated those two girls. They were so pompous and selfish it was hard not to laugh at them. They wore too much makeup and the sluttiest clothes I have ever seen. When they saw what we made Bella wear today (or yesterday…the clock in here say's 1:27 am), they tried to make fun of her. She just stood there and took it, until Rose and I showed up. Now, I want revenge.

Suddenly…ping! An idea hit me, and I felt an evil smirk grow on my face. I quickly turned on my heel, searching for the one person who could help me. I found her in the kitchen, stealing some of Mr. Masen's Cheerios.

"Rose! Give me your phone!" I yelled, knowing that Mr. Masen wouldn't hear me.

"For the last time Alice, you are not calling Jasper!" She responded loudly. I rolled my eyes and told her my plan. She smiled and started laughing. "A plan within a plan? Alice you are a genius," she complimented as she pulled out her phone. I grinned in response and typed in the number I had memorized for a prank back in sixth grade. I decided to remember it in case I would need it...like I do right now.

_555-667-9807. _After I had typed it in, I put it on speaker so Rose could listen in.

"_Like, hello?"_ The nasally voice asked, like I had expected it to.

"Hello, Lauren. It's Alice," I greeted in a fake cheery voice. "Listen, you live near Mr. Masen's house, right?"

"_Only four houses down,"_ she sniffed proudly, _"and I get to watch him leave every morning, too."_

"Well, listen, do you think you could pick us up?" Rose asked as I tried to contain my giggles.

"_From Mr. Masen's house? Why would you be there?"_ Lauren screeched.

"Well, you see, after Bella wore her outfit, you know, the really cute one? That you made fun of because you'll never get to wear it? Yeah, you see, Mr. Masen wanted to talk to Bella about her singing, and she didn't want to see him alone, so we came along. Now they're in the bedroom together. Luckily, I can't hear anything, but maybe it's the doors." I pondered aloud. "Anyways, we need a ride now."

"_Ugh!"_ she yelled, before hanging up the phone.

Rose and I burst out laughing. "That…was…awesome!" Rose yelled.

"I…know!" I giggled. We laughed for a good couple minutes, before our plan backfired. Horribly.

The doorbell rang.

We looked at each other before racing to the door. We opened the door slowly, to tick her off even more. When we finally looked outside, instead of it being Lauren like I assumed it would be, there stood Jasper Hale.

Jasper was Rose's older brother, and my current boyfriend. He had gorgeous hazel-colored eyes, beautiful blond hair, and a charming personality. When I first met him, I knew he was my soul mate. He understood me completely. Even though I had (well, have…) a tendency to go overboard with everything and act like I have a serious case of ADHD, he sticks by my side. My addiction to shopping has yet to scare him away, and he often goes with me and carries my bags. Rose never even objected to it ("Just don't tell me anything that you two do behind closed doors," she muttered when I told her.). We never technically went out on dates (due to the fact that I have yet to turn 18 and it would be illegal), but we still called each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Jazzy!" I yelled, running into his arms.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted with confusion laced in his voice. "Why are you at Edward's house?"

Instantly Rose and I burst out into laughter. "T-this is your new friend? Mr. Masen? Our new student-teacher?" He nodded, and the two of us started laughing all over again.

After Rose and I almost passed out from not breathing, I decided to answer him. "Well, we made Bella sneak into his house for a newspaper article she had to write, and then we got busted. So now 'Edward' is getting her to explain." Jasper shook his head.

"Poor, poor Bella. She must be feeling so nervous."

"And embarrassed," Rose cut in, "depending on where she is in the story."

I giggled. I couldn't wait until she got to the part where she went into the teacher's lounge in that outfit I picked out for her. I had made sure to have her try on the pieces separately, so she wouldn't be suspicious. After all, a tight blue t-shirt, denim mini skirt, and high heels were definitely something she would never wear.

Just as we all went to sit down in his living room, the doorbell rang again. Rose and I looked at each other as Jasper got up to answer it. Just as he made it to the door, we had decided.

"Don't answer that."

--

Filler chapter! Lol, I had no idea what to make Bella wear, so then I started to wonder…what are Alice and Rose up to? That's how this chapter came to be.

I love reviews! :) …please make me happy?


	5. Chapter 5: Lauren and Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Hi everyone! So, here's the deal. Lots of people have been asking (well, not lots of people…only a few actually) what everyone's ages are. So here they are:

_Bella Swan: 18 (Senior in high school)  
__Alice Brandon: 17 (Senior in high school)  
__Rose Hale: 17 (Senior in high school)  
__Edward Masen: 21 (Student teacher at Forks High)  
J__asper Hale: 20 (College Student)  
__Emmett McCarty: 17 (Senior in high school)_

Any questions? No? Good. On with the story.

* * *

Lauren and Jessica

Bella's Point of View

* * *

_This had to be the most ridiculous outfit. Ever. You know, Alice and Rose have made me wear some awful stuff over the years I have known them, but this one definitely made the top five of my 'Worst Outfits' list. The t-shirt I didn't mind at first (navy blue did look kinda good on me), until I got a good look at it. It was so small that it would have fit Alice snugly, and the neckline dipped extremely low. Knowing me and my clumsiness, I would probably trip and flash the whole school my chest. The skirt wasn't better. In fact, it was worse. I remembered trying it on – it just barely made the requirements of reaching my fingertips (and that was with me shrugging my shoulders). It was also too big on me, which I'm sure is why there was a belt with it. It was denim, too, so if I were to trip and fall into water (as I had done many times in the past), I would be uncomfortable the rest of the day. And I am all about comfy clothes._

"_This can't get any worse," I moaned, picking up the scraps they called clothes. That's when I spotted them. The most horrific shoes ever made. My own personal death traps. High heels. They were a chocolate brown color, covered in a velvety soft material. No matter how cute they were, it didn't make up for the fact that they were high heels. What, did they want me to become the school slut extraordinaire by tripping over my own two feet in these…these…monstrosities? _

_They. Are. Dead._

--

"You do realize that you just spent five minutes describing an outfit you hate, right?" Mr. Masen cut in for the fifth time tonight. I glared at him before continuing. That isn't even worth a response.

--

_When Alice and Rose appeared at my door (at 6 am sharp, just like Alice said), I refused to let them in as revenge for the outfit I knew I would end up wearing. And mind you, it was colder, rainier, and windier than most days here in Forks, so they were pretty miffed. _

"_Isabella Marie SWAN!!" Alice screamed through the door. "Open the door. Right. Now." It was then that I decided I had tortured them enough and opened the door. The two devils I call my BFF's toppled to the floor, soaking wet._

"_Oh my gosh, guys! I didn't know you were there!" I said, faking concern. They saw straight through my act, unfortunately. _

"_What was that for?!" Rose roared, glaring at me. I glared back, determined to stand my ground. I was not wearing that outfit without a fight._

"_You know what," I hissed. Alice sighed and broke us up before I broke something. Unfortunately, I still ended up wearing it. Apparently Alice had guessed this would happen, so she planned on having more time than needed so they could fix their own hair and makeup. Sooner than I would have liked, we were in Alice's car and on the road to school. I pouted and crossed my arms. "This is absolutely ridiculous," I muttered. _

"_You don't wanna attract attention? Then don't cross your arms. It makes your chest bigger," Rose snapped from the passenger seat. I blushed and uncrossed my arms quickly. _

--

"So, anyway, we pulled into the parking lot and-," I paused. I'd rather not tell him about my run in with Lauren and Jessica. What did it matter to the story? It's not like he'd care about pointless girls fighting. "A-and I went to my first class." I stopped there, sitting up to face him while praying he couldn't tell that I was--

"You're editing something." He commented, staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked down, not daring to look up and meet his gaze.

"It's not important."

He was silent for only a second. "When I asked for the story, I meant the whole story. Pointless parts included." Mr. Masen grinned, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I took a breath and continued.

--

_I walked as quickly as I could in the mini skirt to my class, hoping and praying that my luck would turn around and no one would comment on my outfit. So, basically, since fate hates me, I did. In the middle of the hall I had to walk through stood Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, flirting shamelessly with Mr. Masen. I had two options: one, I could walk behind Mr. Masen and get tortured by Jess and Lauren but not have him see me in these scraps, or two, I could walk behind Jess and Lauren and give Mr. Masen an eyeful of Alice and Rose's makeover experience. _

_Both options sucked. _

_But, since I thought I could handle Jessica and Lauren, I speed-walked behind Mr. Masen, keeping my head low and my hair covering my face. Luckily, I made it to first hour without any confrontations, but I knew that my luck wouldn't last. It never did._

_Sure enough, outside the building Jessica and Lauren were waiting for me._

"_Why, hello Bella." Lauren smirked. "How are you?" I remained silent, hoping they would just leave. "Not going to respond, huh? Well, that's good. Maybe you'll stay quiet." Before I knew it, a hand slapped my cheek, knocking me back into the brick wall. I winced in pain but didn't make a sound._

"_Nice outfit Bella. Who are you trying to impress?" Jessica sneered. "I guess it doesn't really matter. It'll never work. You're too plain. No one really likes you, you know. Alice and Rose are just taking pity on you. As soon as someone else who is shockingly plain and dresses hideously comes by, they'll leave you behind."_

_Lauren, obviously decided Jessica had had the spotlight long enough, spoke up. "That outfit makes you look like a slut. I had heard you were easy, but never this easy." They both laughed together and I felt tears sting my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, they were right. About everything. I wasn't pretty and this outfit made me look like a slut. _

--

A cool hand brushed my cheek softly. I was so caught up in my story; I hadn't noticed the traitor tears rolling down my face. I looked up to see Mr. Masen's face carefully composed into a blank mask. His beautiful green eyes looked almost sad as he pulled his hand away.

"They're wrong, you know," he whispered.

I felt the tears start rolling faster. "It's okay. You don't have to lie." I looked down at the golden carpet covering the floor, imagining patterns that weren't there. The couch sunk in next to me as he sat down. His arm reached over and wrapped around my shoulder, giving me a one-armed hug.

"You can take a break if you want. We could go get some food." He whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I blushed at the gesture and hiccup-ed. I shook my head no and with a deep breath, continued. The worst was almost over, after all.

--

_While I was wallowing in my own self-pity, I hadn't felt someone picking me up. When the person spoke up, my eyes opened up in shock. Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and the big brother I never had, had carefully picked me up so that I didn't reveal anything in these clothes. Rose was standing next to him, muttering harshly into her phone. It sounded like she was calling Alice._

"_What the hell is wrong with you two?" Emmett growled. I almost gasped aloud. In all of the time I had known Emmett, he had never sounded this angry. Not even when he lost a wrestling match to Jasper. He words were filled with venom. The two of them rolled their eyes and stormed off, muttering to each other. _

"_Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asked me quietly, traces of anger still evident in his voice. "Do you think you could stand?" I nodded and he gently set me down on the ground. Immediately, Alice ran up and pulled me into a hug._

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry Bella! I never should have made you dress this way, I knew those two would get jealous!" She pulled away to look at my face and gasped. "Bella! What happened to your face?!" I reached up a hand to where Lauren had slapped me. "That stupid…did she slap you?" I looked down at the ground, not knowing to respond. Emmett let out a roar of anger._

"_I'm going to kill her! No one hurts Belly-Bells and gets away with it!" I smiled at the use of my nickname. _

_Alice glared at him. "No! We will get her back later. Right now, you need to go to Mr. Masen and tell her that Bella got hurt and that Rose and I are taking care of her. He likes Bella, he'll understand." He nodded sullenly before walking away slowly. They pulled me into the bathroom and took out some cover-up. "We'll find a way for revenge, don't worry." Alice assured me. _

_I think that was the only time I've ever been happy Alice and Rose are evil masterminds._

* * *

There you go! Chapter 5! Poor Bella...

And a happy 4th of July to all you Americans out there!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Masen's 2nd hour

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but if it ever goes on sale, I'll be first in line.

Hey everyone! It's Arbies, back again!

--

Mr. Masen's Second Hour

Bella's Point of View** (The bold is Edward's story from HIS Point of View – what's not bolded is Bella's POV)**

--

Mr. Masen sighed as soon as I paused. "I knew something was up that class." I looked up at him, confusion etched on my face. His arm was still around my shoulders, making the task slightly challenging. He looked down at me and smiled. "Want me to tell you the story?" he asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up in excitement. I nodded in response. "Good," he smiled again, "stay here."

He got up and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why do I have no backbone when it comes to confrontations? I can't even say no to Mr. Masen! Well, to be honest, I don't think any girl can say no to him, but still…it was pretty depressing.

Mr. Masen came back, holding a plate of food and two cans of pop. My stomach growled loudly – I hadn't realized how hungry I was. He set the plate in front of me before going back to close the door. Let's see…a bag of taco-flavored Doritos, a few Oreos, two slices of cold pepperoni pizza, and…carrots? Why would he have carrots, along with all of this other junk food? Mr. Masen came back, and when he noticed what I was looking at, laughed.

"Alice insisted that you eat something healthy."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice behavior. "You can eat healthy if you really want to, but I'm going to stick with the junk food, thank you very much. I'm not in the mood for healthy food." I reached over and grabbed one of the pizza slices. Yum…pizza. "So…what's this you were saying about a story?" I asked with a mouthful of pizza.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, since you've been doing such a wonderful job story-telling," I scowled at him and he grinned, "I think that you deserve to know what happened in the hour you missed. So…"

--

**Second hour was my favorite and least favorite class of the day. The good part was that it had some of my favorite students in the class and the ensemble as whole sounded very good. The bad part: it also had some of my least favorite and most flirty students, two of them being Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Every day, they showed up to class right away, trying to flirt with me. They never seemed to take the hint, and I was too much of a gentleman to just walk away from them.**

**Mrs. Moir, the regular choir teacher who was supposed to be there guiding me in my practice, had taken a sick day…again. That woman used me more like a substitute teacher than a student teacher. So, unfortunately, I was on my own while defending myself from them. Luckily, though, they didn't show up right away. In fact, they were almost late. I guess luck was on my side today. **

**Emmett McCarty, a student who looked more like a body builder than a senior, came shuffling into the room 30 seconds late. Personally, I was glad to have the distraction from the two girls, who were batting their eyelashes faster than a hummingbird's wings.**

"**Emmett, late again I see," I commented, marking him down for a tardy. I expected him to go sit down in his seat and loudly burst out some random excuse like usual, but instead he walked slowly up to me.**

"**Uh, teach?" **

"**Yes, Emmett?" He gulped before whispering something so lowly I couldn't understand it. I looked at his face and saw it twisted in anger. "You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you." **

**He inched closer to where I was standing and leaned in towards me. "Bella got hurt by…well, that doesn't really matter. Anyway, she won't be here today. Alice and Rose are taking care of her." I nodded in response and checked the three of them as absent. "And, teach? If I was to…do anything to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory would you get mad at me? Or tell Rose and Alice?" **

**Now I was confused, but I let it go.**

"**They wouldn't stop flirting with me earlier, so do whatever you want," I whispered in response. He grinned widely and nodded before turning away. "Only for today Emmett!" I called, before turning to the class.**

"**Good morning class," I greeted. **

"**Good morning Mr. Masen!" Lauren and Jessica greeted, sighing happily and twirling their hair when I looked over at them.**

"**Yes, good morning!" A fake-sounding high pitched voice called from the back. I glanced over there and saw Emmett imitating them. When he saw me look over, he sighed happily and curled his short hair around his finger. I chuckled lowly before turning to the board. While I was writing down today's agenda on the board, I dropped the marker on the floor. I bent down to get it when Emmett called out, "Wow, Lauren. Did you just take a picture of Mr. Masen's butt with your cell phone?"**

**I stood up immediately and turned around. Lauren had sunken down in her seat. Reaching out a hand, I said, "Lauren, give me your phone." She sighed and handed her phone over to me. The jewel-studded phone was open to a picture that showed me reaching down to grab the marker off the floor. I quickly deleted the picture and put the phone on my desk. "You can have your phone next Monday Lauren. I will keep it over the weekend as punishment."**

"**What! But, I--," **

"**And the next time this happens," I glared at her, "I will keep your phone for the rest of the school year. Am I understood?" She sighed, but nodded. **

--

By this time, I was laughing so hard that tears were once again streaming down my face. I had temporarily put down the pizza so that I wouldn't choke. Mr. Masen was scowling.

"It's not funny," he whined. The tone of his voice only made me laugh harder. "I felt so violated…" he whimpered, pouting. _He looks so cute like that_, I thought. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I grinned.

"Mr. Masen? Do you still have her phone?" The adorable pout that had been on his face was replaced with an evil smirk. He nodded and stood up, rummaging through some drawers before handing me Lauren's phone. I smiled again. This was perfect.

"Would you like me to continue?" Mr. Masen asked. I nodded and set the phone on the table. I could mess with it later.

--

**I quickly picked up the marker before continuing writing the schedule. The faint murmurs of the class echoed behind me as I considered my options. Alice and Rosalie were both sopranos and Isabella was an alto. Alice and Rosalie were both very loud singers, and Isabella was one of the few altos who could stay in tune the entire song, so learning anything without them here would be pointless.**

**I sighed. I guess we would just watch a movie.**

"**Alright class, since three of our better singers in this class are gone, we're going to watch a movie about Beethoven. Pay attention, and if I hear any talking, you'll be docked two points on the quiz you took Monday. You can move around the room and sit next to your friends if you want to." After popping the tape into the VCR and hitting play, I walked over to my desk and sat down to finish grading the papers.**

**Ten minutes into the movie, Emmett came over and sat down by my desk. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged and handed me a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and read through it quickly. It was a note, written by Jessica and Lauren.**

'_**Hey, Jess—don't you think Eddie was being totally unfair by taking my phone?'**_

**Eddie? She calls me Eddie? No one calls me Eddie. Not even my own mother calls me that!**

'_**I know. Maybe he was just being hard on you because he had to. Even if he totally likes you, he can't act like it. He'd like lose his job.'**_

**I wish I hadn't been taking a drink at that time. I almost choked on the coffee. They thought what?!**

'_**Yeah true. So what else are we going to do to swan?'**_

**Swan? As in Isabella? What would they want to do with her?**

'_**Iunno. We should probably wait until they come up with some stupid comeback and then we can blow them away with our awesome prankingness!'**_

**Their conversation ended there, but below it, Emmett had written me a note. **

_**Teach-**_

_**The reason Belly-Bells isn't in class today is because of them. If you don't say anything about this note, I'll let you help us get our revenge. Deal?**_

_**-Emmett**_

**I smiled and looked over at him. He smirked. I sent him a thumbs-up before throwing the note away. No reason keeping the evidence around.**

**The bell signaling the end of class finally rang. Emmett quickly started to talk to me, preventing Lauren from doing so. She huffed and stormed out of the classroom. He grinned.**

"**You're welcome," he commented. "Now, about that revenge…we can swap cell phone numbers. I'll call you after I talk to Alice and Rose to come up with a plan. Chances are, we're going to kill two birds with one stone – we'll get them off of not only Belly-Bells' back, but yours too." I nodded and quickly wrote down my cell number. I handed him the paper and he gave me his number. **

"**See ya teach! We'll get 'em, don't you worry!" Emmett waved one last time before leaving quickly.**

--

I smiled. "So, you're in on our revenge scheme?" He nodded again.

"Although, I think they already partially got revenge. Apparently they called Lauren and told her that they were over here and that you and I were in my bedroom, alone." My face flushed red and I looked at my lap. Figures they would do that. "So, now that I've told you what happened, will you continue your story?"

Grinning, I shook my head no. He started pouting and looked up at me through his lashes. "Please?"

In a dazzled state, I nodded my head yes. He grinned crookedly and I sighed.

Might as well hurry up and get it over with.

--

There you go! Chapter 6! I think it's probably a little confusing, with the constantly switching POV's.

Anyway, my internet is currently down, so I started writing this. Tada!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Teacher's Lounge

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

Alright, Chapter 7!! Has anyone else been noticing that the two of them are slowly becoming more comfortable around each other?

* * *

Phase One – The Teacher's Lounge

Bella's Point of View

* * *

As I fiddled nervously with Lauren's phone in front of me, Mr. Masen sighed in impatience. I scowled at him. Finally, I remembered. This was the part where he would slowly lose respect for the teachers here. Fabulous.

"Come on, Bella, we don't have all day," he whined impatiently. I glared at him.

"You know Mr. Masen, for a teacher, you sure don't have a lot of patience," I scolded him.

He laughed, throwing his head back in a carefree manner. "No kidding. Now please, continue."

I rolled my eyes in response but continued anyway.

--

_Once Alice and Rose had calmed me down and fixed my make-up, we left the bathroom. There were only five minutes of class left, so there really wasn't any point in going. _

"_Alright, Bella, to make sure that this doesn't happen again, I'm going to let you borrow Emmett until the end of the day. He'll walk you to all of your classes. Who knows, now he might actually get to his on time!" Rose laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. "Now, we've decided that you'll start the plan before lunch. Emmett can't be seen with you, so he'll wait around the corner. Okay?" I nodded. At least I wouldn't have to worry about being late for class that way. "Mr. Masen has watch duty over the cafeteria today, so he won't be there."_

_The bell rang signaling the end of second hour, and the hallway filled with students. Alice took me to my next class, so I wouldn't have to wait for Emmett. Since I knew that I would have to start the horrid plan at lunch, the minutes slowly started going faster until it felt like classes finished in the blink of an eye. As Rose promised, Emmett walked me to all of my classes, and Rose or Alice joined us when they could. _

_Before I felt ready, it was time for lunch. Emmett walked me as far as he could. When we reached the corner where he would stand, my anxiety kicked in thrice-fold. _

"_Hey, Belly-Bells? Why are you guys even doing this? Rosie wouldn't tell me…" Emmett asked. _

_I sighed. "I have no clue, Emmett," I admitted. "You know how much Alice and Rose love scheming things. If I had it my way, I would have just asked him for the interview." He shrugged, knowing that that was true. _

_Realizing I couldn't stall any longer, I gulped, turned around, and walked towards the dreaded teacher's lounge._

--

I paused, trying to gather the little courage I had. He wasn't going to like any of his co-workers now. I figured he would ask what was wrong in only a few seconds… Three… Two… On—

"What's wrong?" Ah, right on time.

"You won't like your co-workers much after this," I answered honestly, looking up. His beautiful face turned into a frown, and I suddenly wished that he would start smiling again. As if he could read my mind, he smiled slightly, meeting my gaze. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize.

"It's alright," he commented, "I really never have liked them." He smiled reassuringly, and I continued with my story.

--

_The green letters were mocking me, almost begging me to turned around and run. But even though I wanted to, I couldn't. Either Emmett would stop me, or Alice would kill me. And I happen to like living._

_Slowly, with a shaking hand, I reached up and knocked on the door. I could see figures moving around through the blurred glass and a shadow moving towards the door. I was a second away from high-tailing it out of there when the door opened. Luckily for me, the woman who answered was Mrs. Cullen, who was basically my second mother._

_Mrs. Cullen was probably the nicest teacher at the entire school. Not only was she young and happy, but also beautiful with her caramel-colored hair and green eyes. She taught all the FACS classes, including creative foods, which was an elective of mine last year. Since I had moved here from Phoenix, I found out that my dad really couldn't cook anything but fish. Since I didn't want to be like an Eskimo, I took that class so I wouldn't have to eat fish every night. She was so kind to me. Not to mention I see her husband at the hospital all the time._

--

"Did you know that Esme is actually my cousin?" Mr. Masen interrupted – again.

"Really?" I gasped. "Wow – what a small world!"

"Yeah," Mr. Masen agreed, "isn't it? Anyway, you can continue with your story."

--

"_Hello, Bella dear. What brings you to the teacher's lounge? Do you need anything?" Mrs. Cullen asked nicely. I instantly felt more relaxed and at ease._

"_Actually, I need to see the school address book. I'm doing an article for the newspaper and I was going to visit him and ask for an interview." I explained, knowing I could trust her._

"_You're writing for the newspaper now? That's wonderful! I'm sure the newspaper will be ten times better because of it. Now, don't just stand out in the hall! Come on in and sit down while I try and find that book." She ushered me in, and instantly all the calmness I felt vanished. The teachers all turned their heads to look at me. Some rose their eyebrows in surprise, some only glanced me way before returning to grade papers, and some shook their heads in disappointment. I knew that it was the outfit._

'_Curse you Alice and Rose!' I thought to myself before smiling meekly._

"_Here you are, Bella!" Mrs. Cullen chirped, handing me a dusty old book. I smiled gratefully at her before opening it._

"_What are you doing?" Miss Myers asked as I was looking up Mr. Masen's address. I looked up to reply, but Mrs. Cullen beat me to it._

"_She is finding the address of the person she's interviewing for your newspaper." Mrs. Cullen smiled at me._

"_Oh? And who would that be?" Miss Myers turned to glare at me, as if daring me to say a name she didn't approve of._

"_Mr. Masen." I replied. Mrs. Cullen smiled, as if she knew a secret that I didn't. I blushed slightly in response before skimming the pages of the book. 'Aha! Here it is. 17456 Twilight Drive.'_

_I heard Miss Myers scoff. "Why him? I was sort of hoping you would pick someone with more experience." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Cullen glare at her._

_I blushed. "W-well, he's new here, so no one really knows a lot about him. I figured not only could the students learn about someone new, but the teachers here would get to know their co-worker a little better. Not to mention he is an extremely good teacher, even though he is under a lot of stress since Mrs. Moir is gone all the time. Plus, I've always wondered why someone would want to go into teaching music. A lot of kids just use it as an hour to goof off. You'd have to have a ton of patience to deal with all of that. Also-,"_

"_Yes, yes, I get it. However, he isn't truly one of our co-workers." Miss Myers commented. "In fact, he's not even a teacher! He hasn't even graduated yet." I glared at her. "All I'm saying is that you should pick someone different or else I won't be satisfied. He is a childish wannabe unworthy of your time."_

"_Yeah, well you know what?" I asked, glaring at her full-force. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be doing this stupid thing. So shut up and back off or I'll leave the newspaper. And you need me." I headed out the door, relieved to be out of the teacher's lounge and away from Miss Myers. _

"_How'd it go?" Emmett asked, walking with me to the cafeteria._

"_Horribly, thank you. But I got the address, and that's all that counts, so…" I trailed off. _

"_Good, because I'm so hungry I might actually think what the school cooked tastes good. Let's go!" He cheered and started running towards the cafeteria. I laughed and followed him, glad the worst part of the school day was done with._

* * *

There you go! Chapter seven fresh out of the oven!

Please review!!


End file.
